An Assassin All the Same
by Riderkitty
Summary: What if Alex had never been a spy? What if, after Ian died, that Alex was paid a little visit by the one and only, Scorpia? He never followed his parent's footsteps, and he never will. Now, beware of Alex's dark side, people, because here it comes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I rated this T, because well, Alex is an assassin. Just think about that. Lately, I have had a reading slump, a writing slump, everything. To heck with it, I've been slumped in my seat at school. I am just slumped out. So, maybe something new would get me out of that mess. So, please tell me what you thought about this short intro and if I should continue. This is chapter 1, but it's like a little teaser.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alex or the series or any recurring characters. And fanfiction, this is the disclaimer for the whole story.**

* * *

1 year earlier

Alex glared, angry as they set Ian's coffin into the ground. They just murdered him. Cold hearted murdered him. They told him how it happened. They hadn't tried to treat him like a baby. All Alex couldn't understand was why. Why would someone want to kill him? He got a bit snarky sometimes, but, what the heck? And who killed him?

Alex sighed. This wasn't him. All these emotions were clouding his personality. He couldn't it be here anymore. This was all too much.

Alex took one last look and sprinted off, taking off his blazer and tie in the process. "Alex!" Jack cried out. He ignored her, throwing his tie and blazer to the ground and ran out of the cemetery. He didn't look back as tears blinded him.

* * *

Alex was breathing hard by the time he slammed the front door and sat down on the couch, his head falling into hands. He wasn't crying anymore, but he was stilled being controlled by his emotions. Why did it have to be Ian? He had no more family left. He was alone in this world.

Alex's fair hair flew into his eyes as his head snapped forward, in time to hear the doorbell. Who was here? Alex was pretty sure that Jack hadn't followed him home. She wouldn't have rung the doorbell anyway.

He stood up slowly, treading softly to the door. Very slowly, he opened the door. Out on the porch, a young man no older than twenty two smiled at him. He had a black jacket with a scorpion on it. "Hello, Alex. Would you want to join me? All we'd have to door is fake your death if your interest the man said. Alex looked down. The man was handing him a gun. Alex narrowed his eyes and replied with a snarl.

* * *

 **A/N: So this was really short, but this was more of a little summary to set this story up.**

 **Please, tell me what you thought and stay tuned to find out what Alex said.**

 **Riderkitty out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will try to update weekly. I know that the first chapter wasn't the best. I had an idea for what was to come after it, not that. That just came off the top of my head. You'll have to bear with me and my writing skills. Please enjoy this next chapter, if you will.**

* * *

To be honest, Alex had no idea why he agreed. He could still remember the conversation clearly.

 _"Now don't be like that." The man said like he was speaking to a two year old._

 _"Why should I listen to you?" Alex asked._

 _The man shrugged. "It's your choice if you want to come or not. But know this. I knew your father, Alex. He trained me."_

 _Alex's eyes widened in shock._

 _The man smiled grimly. "I knew him, but he is dead now."_

 _"Do you know who killed my uncle?" Alex asked._

 _The man pondered for a moment. "We are still looking, but as soon as we do, you can be the one to take your revenge." he promised._

 _Alex narrowed his eyes. "This will be one time, right? And I don't have to kill the person?" he stuttered on the word killed._

 _The man nodded. "We will not make you stay, and your revenge does not have to involve killing if you wish. I will train you to fight back and what you need to know."_

 _Alex nodded uncertainly. "Okay. How will I go there without anyone knowing. And I have to know your name."_

 _The man puckered his lips, seeing that this was indeed fair. "We will have to fake your death in order to disappear."_

 _"And your name." Alex urged the man._

 _The man smiled. "My name is Yassen."_

That had been six months ago, and to the public, Alex was dead. According to the news, after Alex had ran away from the funeral, he was hit by a speeding car, that indeed was there with a dead man. Yassen said that the man had already been dead, and they bent up a car to use.

It had worked. Sure, Jack Starbright was very upset, but it had to be done. Alex didn't want police looking for a lost teenager on the run.

Alex was in the combat building, waiting for his match with a fellow classmate, Luke. Only Luke. Here, you only went by your first name. Only your mentor and the head knew your last name.

Yassen had said that it was time for Alex to fight against someone, so Yassen was probably lurking somewhere to watch his match. A month ago, Alex had asked why he couldn't fight against Yassen. Yassen replied, _"You are very good, but not that good. Maybe in a few months."_

Alex wringed his hands nervously. Luke was a good fighter, but so was Alex. Luke was in the opposite corner of the room, currently warming up. Alex also stretched. It would be embarrassing if he fell because he hadn't stretched enough. Alex would have enough to worry about in the match.

Henry, Luke's mentor, blew his whistle. "Alright boys. Let the match begin. You will be scored on this, so do your best. It may cost your life one day." And with that, Henry backed up and motioned for us to begin.

Alex stood up, squared his shoulders, and walked up to the thin mat that covered the middle of the floor.

Both Alex and Luke sized each other up, while walking around each other with fist in front.

Luke was small, but not lanky. He was no taller than five foot four. Despite being small, he had broad shoulder, along with gleaming muscles and a six pack. He was at least close to being sixteen. In fact, Alex was the youngest training here in Malagosto.

Luke attacked first. His feet barely left the floor, moving almost as fast as a panther it seemed. Alex barely had time to duck before Luke's fist tore through the air, aiming at Alex's nose.

Luke's fist hit air. As Alex ducked, he swiped his foot out, behind Luke's feet. Luke fell forward, tucked and rolled forward, now behind Alex. He was up on his feet again before Alex could stand up. Luke grabbed Alex by his left arm and dragged him up. Alex lurched on his feet, but had had time to prepare another assault. He drove his free elbow into Luke's abdomen. Luke barely lost his breath, but his hold on Alex's arm was gone. Alex spun around and stroke with the palm of his hand. He hit the flesh of Luke's throat. He coughed, doubling over. Luke attempted to kick Alex with his foot while he was bent over, but Alex side stepped the attempt.

They were back to their original positions. Alex launched himself forward, aiming several blows everywhere. Most of them hit, but Luke got in a few lucky hits. Luckily for Alex, Luke landed on his back. Alex took the opportunity to sit on his haunches on top of Luke's six pack. Luke struggled, but Alex had a strong grip. Alex slapped Luke across the face. That left Luke with an open target. He punched Alex with all his strength. Blood poured from the side of Alex's mouth. He spat out the blood and landed a soft punch to Luke's temple, knocking him out.

The fight was over. Alex was breathing heavily as he got off Luke's unconscious form. Henry ran over to his pupil while Yassen appeared from midair. He walked calmly over to Yassen. He had won his first match. Yassen had to be proud.

Instead, Yassen looked mad. "You call that a fight?" He whispered harshly.

Alex nodded slowly, uncertain.

Yassen shook his head. "No, that was not. He got behind you! If he had had a gun, you would have been dead."

Alex gazed back at him furiously. "But he didn't!" Alex exclaimed.

Yassen sighed. "You do not understand your situation, so think before you speak," Yassen said. "Along with that, he got past your guard and you barely knocked him out! You should not feel guilty about fighting him. Would you feel guilty if you were fighting for your life?" He asked.

Alex did not answer, but instead hung his head in shame.

"Look up, Alex." Yassen commanded. Alex did as he was told. "Now answer my question."

"No, I would not." Alex replied softly.

Yassen nodded. "Good, now you're needed in the main office."

Alex left quickly without replying.

* * *

Alex walked across the field to the main office. When he arrived, a man pointed him to the leader's office. Alex gulped. No one hardly visited that room. Was Alex getting kicked out? Had she been watching his fight and thought he was useless?

Alex knocked softly on the door. A female voice told him to come in.

Alex let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and walked in.

Julia Rothman smiled at him warmly. "Hello, Alex Rider." she said. Alex nodded in reply.

"You're not in trouble, don't worry. I asked for you to come because I thought you were ready for you're first mission." She said.

Alex bit his lip in surprise. He didn't think he was going to get a mission due to that he was here for one reason.

"It won't be a traditional mission. Your mission is to capture this man, bring him here, and interrogate him." She continued, handing him a thick file. Alex took it with shock.

* * *

 **A/N: That wasn't a real cliff hanger, but I thought this turned out pretty nice. If you have any advice, I would welcome it with pleasure. If you have any thing that needs to be said, I will welcome it, good or bad.**

 **Riderkitty out**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really hyper. That means more words per minute. I don't know why I'm hyper. I didn't have coffee, chocolate... oh wait, I did have some chocolate today. ;)**

 **Sorry. That was my little brother typing... oh who am I kidding? It was me. Yassen will help, just to let you know.**

 **Is it bad that I had to read my previous chapter because I had forgotten everything I had written?**

* * *

Alex read over the file. He was to find someone named Jack Michael.

Age: 24

Height: 6 foot 4 inches

Description: Blue eyes, almost black hair, always is wearing a jacket. He is wanted for not paying payment. Has been trained in martial arts including Karate. Usually carries a glock gun. An ex member of Scorpia.

There was a ton of pictures and other stuff. All that mattered was what he looked like. Mrs. Rothman had been sure to explain to do what was necessary, but he was not to be killed. He had information that they needed.

Alex heard soft footsteps that could only be Yassen. Yassen snatched the file from his hand and read over it quickly before handing it back to Alex. "Come on." Yassen said.

Alex frowned. "We're leaving now?"

"Did I not just make that clear?" Yassen asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you're coming with me?"

"Yes. This is your first simple mission. Child's play. The mentor is required to accompany the student and help them along," Yassen paused. "I will not do it for you, but I will hint you along. Just don't mess up again." With that, Yassen walked away, towards a red Camaro setting by the training building.

Alex rolled his eyes. Yassen would warm up to him, he knew it.

* * *

The car ride was short. After they had ride to the boat, they ride on the boat till they reached land, where another car was waiting for them. They pulled up to a café that he couldn't read the language that the name was in.

Yassen pulled into a parking spot and glanced at Alex. "Would you like to read the rest of the file, or review what you have done before you leave this car?" yassen asked, looking down at the file before returning his gaze to rest on his face.

Alex had seen all that was needed to find the guy. He shook his head no.

Yassen nodded. "Then let's start."

They got out of the car, into the blazing sunlight. It was no more than six o' clock, on a beautiful June day. There was tourists streaming along, happily enjoying the day, having no idea of the event that was about to take place.

They were to meet the man the were hunting at the café. The man had been told that Yassen wanted to get together and chat about the old days. It wouldn't be too hard, when the Yassen knew the man. Or it wouldn't have been if Yassen had kindly pointed him out. But Yassen had said that it was his mission alone. Alex sighed internally, and caught a whisper of a smile on Yassen's face. He knew what Alex was thinking about.

At least Yassen had told him the code phrase that all Scorpia members use in order to meet out in public, when they didn't know the other person.

Yassen and Alex were currently sitting at a table outside of the café. Surprisingly, Yassen had said there would be less witnesses.

Scanning for the man, Alex saw many people that almost matched the description. A man with light brown hair, blue eyes, around five foot; there was a man with black hair and green eyes, around six foot; a man with dark brown hair, clear blue eyes the color of the sky, six foot... wait, that was the man! Yassen saw where he was looking. Alex raised an eyebrow in confirmation. Yassen faintly nodded.

That was his signal to go. He calmly stood up, and walked casually to where the man was sitting. He bent down about a foot away from the table to tie his pre-untied shoelace. Without looking at Jack, he muttered, "The intelligence of the Koch machine gun is quiet fascinating, wouldn't you agree?"

He felt a finger brush his shoulder. Jack understood.

Alex finished tying his shoe, then stood up and grabbed a sugar packet from an empty table before returning to Yassen's and his table. He put two sugar packets in the container that held all the sweeteners. Ten minutes later, Jack sat down at their table. "It's been a while, Yasha (Yassen's original name)."

Yassen nodded in reply. "Same to you too."

Jack dipped his head to Alex and looked around for anyone before speaking. "I see you finally got an apprentice." he laughed.

Yassen shrugged. "It was about time, and he seemed like the perfect student."

Alex glowed from the inside. He knew it wasn't that big of a compliment, but hearing something finally good from Yassen felt good.

A waiter arrived at the table. "Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose aujourd'hui, messieurs?" he asked in French.

Jack nodded. "Un thé, si vous voulez."

The waiter wrote it down and glanced at Yassen. "Deux cokes pour le garcon et moi."

The waiter nodded and headed back into the café to place our orders.

The conversation continued, with small chat in Italian, probably. Alex could tell he was not supposed to be part of this conversation and picked absentmindedly at his nails, waiting for his drink to come while trying not to act awkward.

Thankfully, fifteen minutes later, the waiter returned with the drinks. He handed them out before nodding and leaving to help another table. Yassen took a sip of coke, encouraging Alex that it was safe. Jack also took a sip of his ice tea, before frowning. "Needs some sugar." he commented. Yassen handed him the packet of sugar that Alex had picked up from another table, handing it to Jack. Jack nodded his thanks.

Jack opened the packet with careful, nimble fingers, and poured it into his tea. Then he took a sip. "Much better. Excuse me, please. I have to use the restroom." He cleaned his mouth before walking into the café.

"That was pretty random." Alex commented.

Yassen shook his head. "I expected no less. He had been sipping on another drink at his table the whole time he was there."

"Oh."

Yassen rolled his eyes. "Do what you are supposed to do." Yassen reminded him.

Alex's eyes widened. He grabbed the sugar packet that he had in his pocket, but had added with the other one when he had sat down. It was sugar, alright, but there was one extra ingredient that was added to this sugar. On the boat, Yassen had simply added a crushed Benadryl pill. Alex had asked how Yassen would know that Jack would order tea. Yassen had said that Jack always ordered tea, and told Alex to never repeat anything. Yassen also said that people will notice, and it would get you killed.

If it was done correctly, Jack shouldn't taste the stuff in it at all. So, Alex poured his sugar packet into Jack's drink. He then stuck the packet into his pocket. Less then a minute later, Jack returned and Yassen and him continued to speak. Ten minutes past. Alex could tell that Jack was starting to get tired, even if he himself didn't realize it. He only noticed the time.

Jack glanced at his watch, before standing up. "I have to go. I have a meeting to attend."

Yassen shook his hand. "Nice meeting you again. And good luck with that meeting." They shook hands and Yassen lead me away. I frowned internally. Weren't we supposed to take him with us?

Soon enough, we hadn't taken more than five steps when Jack called out. "Do you think you could give me a ride to the meeting? I forgot about the meeting when I saw how close the café was and decided to not drive."

Yassen turned around and beckoned Jack forward. "Just this once." he replied.

They all walked to the car. Yassen was driving, Alex was in the passenger seat, and Jack took the back.

"Just... just go right to th... the highwaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy." With that, Jack slumped in his seat, asleep. Alex grinned at Yassen.

* * *

The interrogation room kind of looked like NCIS's on tv. It had a one way mirror, with a watching room in front of it. That was where Yassen and Alex was. Jack was handcuffed in the interrogation room, awake and angry.

Yassen nodded to the computer in the corner. "Would you like to research anything about him and Scorpia?" Yassen asked. Alex shook his head. Yassen's features didn't change. All he said was, "Get started then. Remember. Get him to admit that he wronged Scorpia and any other information you can.'

Alex hesitantly nodded and walked out of the room to the interrogation room.

* * *

Alex was using tactics Ian had taught him. He had been interrogating him for the past half hour.

"You betrayed me." Jack said.

"I didn't. You have to have trust before you can be betrayed." Alex replied. He was growing more and more confident the more the time passed. He was still nervous though. This was the first time he had interrogated someone. Ian's words slipped into his mind. _"If you want to get information, surprise the person."_

"What's your favorite color?" Alex asked.

Jack raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Alex urged him on. "What's your favorite color? You was right. I shouldn't have did something behind your back. I should have did it like a man in front of you."

Jack nodded to himself. "Green." he admitted.

"That's a popular color. Does it remind you of the money you haven't paid Scorpia?"

"What?" Jack exclaimed, choking on the breath he was taking. "Or is your favorite color red? Red like the color of blood all those member you secretly used."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do." Alex's mind went blank for words. He had to think for a moment. "You are going to admit the things you have done, or I may have to leave you in this room, throw away the key, then watched as your own people assassinate you." Alex cringed at his cruel words. What had he become?

Jack glared up at Alex with all the hate in the world. Alex forced himself to do the same, no matter how hard it was to not break eye contact. Jack did first.

He sighed. "I did it all."

Alex sighed in relief. He didn't think he would have enough energy to continue the argument. "Wasn't that easy?"

* * *

Alex stared at the report Mrs. Rothman had handed him. He got a 62%. He failed.

"I don't understand." he said.

Mrs. Rothman smiled. "You only completed the physical part of the mission. If you had paid attention, you would have saw that Jack was still a member and he was acting."

Alex looked down. Mrs. Rothman continued. "Yassen gave you plenty of opprotunities to research him and find that out. Yet you were over comfident."

Alex refused to meet her eyes. She still used her hand to push his chin up, forcing him to look at her. "Alex, I know that it is upsetting, but do not worry. Most students fail their first mission. And yours was way earlier than any of their trainings. In a month, you will have another mission, and I'm sure you'll pass."

Alex nodded numbly and left the room. All that he could think of was that he failed.

* * *

 **A/N: Many of you may say that he wouldn't be able to interrogate someone that good, but he had a lot of training and natural talent. He was born to be a spy.**

 **The conversations was this:**

 **"Can I get you anything today, gentlemen?"**

 **"A tea, if you will."**

 **"Two cokes for the boy and me."**

 **#myfingershurt**

 **Riderkitty out**


End file.
